


Does The Plane Ride Count?

by Rtarara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rtarara/pseuds/Rtarara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was thinking about what you said…” Kara’s eyes moved to meet Cat’s. “About Vegas.”</p><p> Cat looked up through a lidded gaze, “What about it?”</p><p> With more confidence than Cat had expected, the younger woman undid the trenchcoat and let it fall off her toned shoulders. “That I can do this without worrying about what happens next.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does The Plane Ride Count?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Definitely Counts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834788) by [a_dot_burr_ell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dot_burr_ell/pseuds/a_dot_burr_ell). 



> A HUGE thank you to kara-lesbihonest for beta'ing this for me. There is no one I'd rather have look over this and tell me if I'm going to the special hell in a good way or a bad way.
> 
> The lovely elena6375 is doing a sequel to this. I put it in the inspired by works so you can easily find it :)

It had been a long travel week. She had ventured to Metropolis to upstage Lois Lane at the Women in Media Awards, and now she was off to Las Vegas to give a Ted Talk about Feminism in the New Media Landscape. Despite the early hour, she poured herself a bourbon when she boarded her private jet and sat on the soft white sofa. Her assistant sat across from her in one of the chairs that surrounded a decent sized table. She loved her jet more than was likely appropriate. It was clean and comfortable and there was a bed in the back if she wanted to sleep in the air. Also, Lois Lane didn’t have one and that never failed to bring a slight grin to her face. 

 

Her assistant looked over at her and swallowed. “Are you sure that you want that? It isn’t noon…” She trailed off.

 

“What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, Keira,” she answered firmly. 

 

“Does the plane ride count?” Her head had cocked to the side in that way that Cat thought made her look like a confused puppy. 

 

Cat glared in response, but it was clear Kara knew she meant that as a yes. The girl was an enigma in her life. One day she was her guardian angel saving her company from certain doom, the next she was worrying about the hobbit’s feelings and Cat had to disabuse her of the notion that anyone’s feelings were her responsibility. She sipped her drink and had another as she worked on approving layouts. As some point, the sound of the jet engines combined with bourbon had lulled her off to sleep. 

 

A soft touch pulled Cat from her slumber and she opened her eyes. Her assistant was standing over her wearing a trenchcoat and a touch more makeup than she’d seen on her before. Her hair was down in soft waves, but her thick-framed black glasses remained on her face. There was an odd look in her eyes that Cat recognized as wanting. Cat sat up and let her lips fall into a slight grin, finding it hard to stop herself. “Yes, Kiera?” She pressed her lips together and let them relax slowly. 

 

“I was thinking about what you said…” Kara’s eyes moved to meet Cat’s. “About Vegas.” 

 

Cat looked up through a lidded gaze, “What about it?” 

 

With more confidence than Cat had expected, the younger woman undid the trenchcoat and let it fall off her toned shoulders. “That I can do this without worrying about what happens next.” She was wearing a lacy white bra that left an expanse of taut stomach bare before obscuring her center with a garter belt and matching thong. Straps fell in lines down toned thighs to hold up white stockings with black bows at the top. Instead of her usual ballet flats, the girl had donned a pair of black high heels that showed off her calves.

 

Cat drew in a sharp breath and she grinned wider. She hadn’t quite imagined her assistant was capable of this. She felt arousal starting build in her core as she beckoned the other woman closer. “I wouldn’t say that…” Her hands went to Kara’s hips and she pulled her down to straddle her lap. “We aren’t landing for a while yet and I have… plans for you.” 

 

The younger woman rewarded her with a soft smile, “I’m yours.” Some small part of her knew that this was wrong and potentially litigious, but it didn’t seem important compared to how warm the skin was under her hands. She let her palms drift over Kara’s sides, pressing firmly. Kara was a beautiful girl. That was why she made so many remarks about her clothes; she knew this version was underneath there somewhere. 

 

“Yes—you are mine, aren’t you?” The blonde arched her back as Cat held onto her. She moved one hand to Kara’s front, following the trail from her chest down to the sculpted abs below. A soft hum rewarded her as she let her nails rake along soft skin. She pulled Kara up straighter before pushing her head aside to expose her neck. The blonde was responding to her every touch with no resistance. It fueled her desire to push further. 

 

Cat pulled Kara’s hair aside, wrapping her fingers in it and drawing the woman a bit closer. She brought her mouth to ghost along the exposed neck, breathing in the soft clean scent she’d come to associate with her assistant. She bit down without warning and Kara cried out, a hand reaching out to hold on tighter. She allowed the grip as she sucked on Kara’s pulse point, low moans escaping the woman in her arms. Cat was sure there would be marks, but she wanted that. She wanted to claim the beautiful woman in her arms. Kara was hers and some part of her knew they’d been heading here for a long time. 

 

Using the soft strands of her hair as a leash, she pulled Kara’s head back and kissed down her collarbone. She shoved impatiently at her bra, exposing an ample chest without taking it off. Her mouth met a soft peak that stiffened further as she drew it into her mouth firmly, pulling her head back and letting it fall back with a pop. She drew it in again using a bruising amount of suction, yet the woman above her called out in pleasure. She felt strong thighs pushing the woman’s center against her, desperately trying to get relief. She released her from her mouth and slowly turned Kara’s head to face her. “No. You’re mine.”

 

“Yes, Ms. Grant. You’re just so…”

 

“Be patient.”  She pulled her hair back and attached herself to the other breast. Kara’s hips started to buck forward again, but the girl stopped them. Cat smirked as she kept playing. The younger woman’s body was so responsive—so willing. All of those times ordering her around at the office were a mere prelude to this moment; Kara had learned to obey her every command. She let her hand drift down to touch the outside of Kara’s underwear lightly and heard as loud moan from above her. Cat didn’t care if the pilot could hear; she wanted more of those noises. She applied more pressure, feeling the moisture soaking the fabric as she played. 

 

She let go of Kara’s hair. “Stand up.” 

 

Kara looked dazed as she complied, standing on unsteady legs. She rose and pushed the other woman back until her legs hit the back of the table. Cat took a moment to remove the slightly disheveled bra, admiring for a moment before wetting her lips.  “Turn around and bend over the table.” 

 

Kara’s eyes widened, but she complied slowly. Cat ran a hand over the woman’s ass, slapping once lightly. “Spread your legs wider.” Without waiting for a response, nudged the woman’s legs to push them apart, bringing the blonde to rest more fully on the flat surface in front of her. Her hair fanned out like a halo.  She smirked at the sight of her assistant in such a prone position. She pushed the woman’s thong aside and dipped a finger into the waiting wetness and then another. 

 

“Ahhh….yes, please,” Kara called out. 

 

She grinned and added a third finger as she started to push firmly in and out of the blonde, each thrust met with a sound of pleasure. With the combination of the white lingerie and the way her hair spread on the table, she could almost mistake her for an angel if she wasn’t so wanton—spread open and dripping for her. 

 

She used one hand to guide Kara’s hips, making sure her clit got some attention as she bumped her into the table. She could feel Kara’s insides starting to quiver. “Not yet.”

 

“Cat...I can’t I….” Kara feebly protested. 

 

“Not yet.” She wanted to draw this out. Kara called out doing a good job of holding out. She leaned forward. “Come for me, Kara.” The reaction was instantaneous; her words were met with loud gutteral moans. It was a long time before the girl stopped shaking, each aftershock ridden to the fullest before she removed her hand. 

 

Kara turned around to look at Cat, who grinned at seeing the just-fucked look on her assistant’s face. Her hair was a mess and one of her stockings had gotten a run sometime during their escapade. She reached out her hand. “Open your mouth,” she said, and she gave the girl her fingers to clean. Kara complied beautifully, taking each one into her mouth and running her tongue along it before moving onto the next. Cat took her other hand and cupped Kara’s face. She didn’t want to think too much about her overwhelming sense of satisfaction as Kara leaned into the touch and kissed her palm. 

 

“Would you like a treat?” She ran the pad of her thumb over Kara’s cheekbone. 

 

Warm and trusting eyes greeted her as Kara nodded. 

 

“Kneel down.” Kara kicked off her shoes and dropped to the floor in her stockings. 

 

Cat pulled her ruined underwear off from underneath her skirt and kicked them aside. Kara’s smile widened as Cat pulled her skirt up around her hips. A hand went to the back of Kara’s head as she drew the woman’s face to her sex. Kara savored the scent of her before starting to kiss her inner thighs. 

 

“No teasing,” Cat directed.

 

Kara took the instruction and licked along her slit before zeroing in on the sensitive bundle of nerves at her apex. A soft moan escaped Cat; Kara was surprisingly good at this. Maybe she should stop underestimating her. All thoughts escaped her as that talented mouth kept working—strong hands helped to hold her up. Her moans grew louder as she felt herself building. The blonde slipped two fingers inside of her and she started to come undone, calling out Kara’s name and pressing harder against Kara’s mouth. 

 

“Ms. Grant,” She heard Kara call. 

 

The orgasm ripped through her. She felt disoriented for a moment. She was laying down on something as she shook.

 

“Ms. Grant, are you alright?” The woman in question was shaking her. 

 

Cat opened her eyes and saw her assistant (in her disappointingly standard attire) crouched down next to her. “You had better have a good reason for disturbing me, Kiera.” 

 

“I...you were calling for me? A um...nightmare maybe?” 

 

Cat couldn’t tell for sure, but the girl’s cheeks seemed a bit flushed. “It… yes… I was having a nightmare.” 

 

“Oh. Um, if you want to talk about it, I’m um...I used to have...” Uncertainty filled her voice at the change in their usual roles.  

 

“No Kiera, I don’t want to talk about it.” That would be a sexual harassment lawsuit for sure, though it was hard not to let her eyes linger. Kara looked away under the intensity of her stare; she wasn’t quite the girl from the dream. The plane took an unmistakable dip that told her they were starting their descent, so she sat up and put on her seat belt. To her surprise, Kara sat down next to her on the couch and did the same. 

 

“Why are you right next to me, Kiera? There are half a dozen empty chairs.” 

 

“Didn’t you say what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, Ms. Grant?” The assistant took her hand. 

 

Whether the gesture was meant for comfort or because she had some idea of the contents of the dream, Cat wasn’t sure. For whatever reason—she didn’t snatch her hand away. 


End file.
